The Love of Kirara and Shippo
by NightMare404
Summary: Shippo and Kirara have never been extremely close, but when mating season rolls around, a simple wish changes everything...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All characters, events, etc. are only being borrowed for the use of this story. I am not in any way affiliated with Rumiko Takahashi, yada, yada, yada, get off my f**kin' case!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: This is the first story I have ever writtenpublished. Make fun of me and I WILL SIC MY FRIEND DEMONRIDER404 ON YOU AND SHE WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE, DEEP-FRY YOU, AND EAT YOUR CARCASS!**

**Okay, that last part about skinning and eating you wasn't true, but she will b!tch-slap you. She's done it before. She beat this one eighth-grader's $$ purely for the fun of it. And now he's terrified of her, but enough about that and onto the story! (I would put a little smiley face right here, but I'm not like that. That's more DemonRider's thing.)**

**BTW, DemonRider's the one who edited and revised this. Check her out, she's really good at beta-reading.**

The Love of Kirara and Shippo

WARNING: FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE AGAINST BI'S, DO **NOT** READ THE FIRST PARAGRAPH!

Rated T. That means for teens ONLY!

* * *

><p>Hi, my name is Shippo and I have been longing for a mate. I am eighteen and have been turned on by many women such as Sango and Kagome. Sometimes...okay, let's just face it...<em>all the time<em>, I find myself turned on by...Miroku. I used to try and get Inuyasha to like me but it never works because he hits me on the head. That pisses me off and I wish Inuyasha didn't have a six pack. That way I wouldn't like him so much.

* * *

><p>Hi. My name is Kirara and...I don't know why, but Shippo has been acting really weird; he stares at Sango, Kagome, and I and gives us these weird looks. I used to always wonder what that was about. That was until I figured out it was mating season. I tried to stay away from him as much as possible, but I found him in my bed with me and had no clue why he was there. I moved to where Sango was sleeping. This is how this story began...<p>

It was a sunny day and I was in the arms of Sango as she stroked my back softly. I looked up to see what Shippo was doing and _once again _(that meaning the fourteenth time that day) he was staring at me with huge eyes the shape of the moon. I tried to stay away from him and Inuyasha because it was mating season for them. Mating season lasted for a whole three months! Every time it came around, Inuyasha tried to rape Kagome and once I think he actually did. But...I can't say it was rape because she was...actually...willing. I guess your wondering why I know this. Well, lets just say I woke up and saw them...together...doing something really weird. I believe it is called woo-hooing. Let's just leave it at that. And, on a more personal note, I just stay away from Miroku because he has a tendency of touching women's butts (this includes female cat demons). I swear he has a mating season too, only it's all year around! And every time we ask him why he does it, all he says is he has a "cursed hand." Now back to what I was saying about Shippo.

* * *

><p>Damn she's hot and I can never get her off my mind. I guess your wondering who I'm talking about. Her name is Kirara. She a sexy twin tail demon cat and every time I look at her its like I'm in my own world. Like this one time I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't get to sleep, so I climbed up into bed with Kirara, but that morning I woke up and saw she was sleeping by Sango. It was about that time when everyone woke up and they all started asking me why I was in Kirara's bed and I told them I don't know but secretly I was trying to woo-hoo with her.<p>

* * *

><p>Shippo is a very weird person when it comes to mating season, and sometimes I think he wants to woo-hoo with me, but I really doubt that's going to happen. I was sleeping peacefully one night. All of a sudden I heard yelling and I looked up to see what it was. If only I had kept my head down...as I looked up Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing over something silly, as usual. Kagome's face was as red as a tomato as she screamed her head off at Inuyasha while he yelled even louder. Before you knew it, Inuyasha was face-first into the ground with a mouth full of dirt while moaning, "Why does she do this to me?"<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome was a kind person, but I would hate to be on her bad side, like Inuyasha always was, because that's when she says "sit," (known worldwide as her "sit" command for when Inuyasha misbehaved), and Inuyasha goes faces first into the ground and the madder Kagome was, the more gravel in Inuyasha's mouth, and the deeper the hole.<p>

For this occasion, it was pretty freaking deep.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was face first in the dirt as usual. This happened a lot, so it wasn't enough to get Kirara off of my mind. Most of the time I wished she was a human, or, even better, a demon in human form or something like that, so I could talk to her and get a reply besides a meow. It was night time, and Kirara slept by Sango, so I couldn't get close to her, or else Sango would wake up and start asking me what I was doing. Of course, I could not let that happen. As I lay in my bed, I saw a shooting star and decided to make a wish. I closed my eyes and wished for Kirara to be a human for a full week.<p>

That's when, out of the blue, the ground started shaking.

Everyone got up to see what it was. It was a demon, of course, but it was no ordinary demon. It was a female with a long, flowing, black dress and a staff. Her face had black makeup which made her look very Gothic. She waved her staff around.

"Your wish is my command," she said as she pointed the staff at Kirara and started a chant. Before I knew it, Kirara was glowing like like the sun, a blue light going everywhere. The group shielded their eyes because it was so bright and by the time it was gone all you could see was a lifeless body of where Kirara laid sleeping. It started to move and there was Kirara in human for and she was more beautiful than when she was a twin-tail cat, and I could not keep my eyes off her.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime. I'd been sleeping by Sango ever since that incident with Shippo sleeping in my bed. Just as I was starting to drift off, the ground started shaking. At first, I thought it was a earthquake, but that was when the ground split in half and a sorceress came out of the crack, which was glowing mysteriously blue. She looked Gothic with all the black she was wearing.<p>

The sorceress stared at Shippo with her cold eyes and said, "Your wish is my command."

Then, her attention landed on me. She waved the staff she held in her right hand and started chanting this weird verse. As she did so, I started glowing so bright that my friends had to cover their eyes. When the glowing stopped and the sorcerer had vanished, I was a demon but...in human form. Kinda like Inuyasha, only...you know, without the ears. I lay there looking at the stars with the new body of mine and wondered how this had happened.

* * *

><p>I never expected my wish to come true, but there she was, in plain sight as a demon in human form. She stood up and we realized there was one problem: she had no clothes on.<p>

I stared in amazement at her tiny little body. My mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe my eyes! I started drooling like a pig. She was the sexiest person I had ever seen. She had long, blonde hair with black underneath. Her skin was a creamy white color, and she had the same black diamond on her forehead. She looked like an angel that came from the sky to grant my ever wish.

* * *

><p>As I stood up, slowly, I saw why everyone was quiet. I looked down at my new body and screamed at the site of me. I was naked. In front of the boys. During mating season! I had no clue what to do. I was frozen in fright. That was when Sango and Kagome wrapped me in a blanket and brought me out of sight of the guys. What scared me the most was Shippo because he could never stop staring at me in the first place and when he had seen me in this form, he had been drooling so much it was like a waterfall coming out of his mouth! That night, I rested in a blanked between Sango and Kagome. I had a hard time getting to sleep because of all that had just happened. The one thing I couldn't get out off my mind was the look on Shippo's face.<p>

* * *

><p>I laid there in my bed as I remembered what had just happened. My wish had come true. Kirara was now in human form. Sango and Kagome had carried her away wrapped a blanket. She was sleeping with them tonight, but I understood why: she was embarrassed of being seen naked during mating season. To tell you the truth, right then and there, I wanted to go up there and woo-hoo her so badly that it wasn't funny. The only thing holding me back was the shock from seeing her like that. I was so tired but yet, I couldn't to get to sleep because of the memory of the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.<p>

* * *

><p>It was finally morning. I woke to find that what happened last night was no dream, like I had hoped. Sango and Kagome were already up and running to me with something for me to wear. As Kagome unfolded it to show me, I saw what it was: A long-sleeved, ankle-length, loose, pastel-orange kimono from the village. I put it on quickly, but there was one problem: I still had my tails so they had to cut a hole for me. The trip finally started we walked in silence for most of the time until Shippo came toward me. He was started asking questions about me, and I answered them. We were getting along pretty well. We talked about many things, like our favorite activities and our favorite foods, and how it felt to be in human form.<p>

* * *

><p>By the time I got up that morning, Kirara was already up and dressed. She was with Kagome and Sango, getting ready for the trip. We started on our way and there was silence during most of the trip. I decided that I would go up and talk to Kirara. I started asking her questions so I could get to know her better and I found out many things like how she felt being a human. We got along for the rest of the trip and then that's when we ran across a demon. He was big and green with one eye. What should have been the whites of his eyes were yellow. The irises were crimson and he had no pupils.<p>

"Stay away from my territory," he growled menacingly. And of course there was this big fight about to happen. Inuyasha pulled out his sword, Tetsusaiga.

"You better just back off!" he yelled and went after the demon. As their fight went on, I looked over to see Kirara in her cat form, fighting the one-eyed demon. My eyes grew wide, thinking she had changed back to normal.

* * *

><p>As Shippo and I walked and talked, the ground started moving around and I looked up to see a large, green, one-eyed demon. It told us to stay off its territory. My friends starting fighting with it and, of course, after a quick threat, Inuyasha was the first one there. He fought with his sword and Miroku used his Wind Tunnel. Sango and Kagome fought too; Sango used her giant boomerang known as Hiraikotsu and Kagome shot sacred arrows at its eyes. Then all of a sudden, I had this stomach-twisting urge, and I felt myself turn back into my demon form. I jumped at the demon, taking him down while Inuyasha used his Wind Scar. I turned back into human after that and everyone looked at me with curiosity. The rest of the trip, Sango and Kagome were asking me various questions. I kept looking up to see what Shippo was doing, but I could not see him. He was in front of the group, and Inuyasha was in my way.<p>

* * *

><p>When we were done fighting, I saw Kirara change back into human form. When we started our trip again, she was between Sango and Kagome, talking. She kept looking up at me, but I kept in front of Inuyasha so she couldn't see me. The trip finally ended and we stop for shelter at a nearby village. I stayed awake as the rest of them went to sleep. I decided to go outside and look at the stars in the cool night air.<p>

* * *

><p>The trip ended and we stayed at an inn in a village. I couldn't get to sleep. I saw Shippo walking outside. I decided I would follow. As I stepped outside, a rush of cold wind blew in my face, making my hair blow back. It felt good to be able to relax in a nice, cool area. I followed Shippo and sat by him.<p>

"Hey," he said quietly, not looking away from the twinkling sky.

"Hi," I answered him. We started talking, with occasional periods of silence, and before we knew it, it was morning. We looked at each other in surprise at how long we had talked. We looked at the sunrise and I rested my head on Shippo's shoulder. He didn't mind and I was glad for that. We returned to the inn to see if our friends had awakened but some were still asleep. The only one awake was Inuyasha, but I wasn't surprised; he was never asleep. He usually stayed up watching us in case something happened. Most of the time, his attention was on Kagome. That was no surprise; we all knew he loved her, he was just too stubborn and proud to admit it.

* * *

><p>While I was outside, looking at the stars, Kirara came and sat by me. We start talking and when we were done the sun had started to rise. That's when I realized that we had talked all night. We looked at each other then at the multicolored sunrise. Kirara had rested her head on my shoulder, but I didn't really mind. We watched the sunrise then started heading back to the inn at which we had stayed. I saw the only person up was Inuyasha, as usual. He never went to sleep instead he always waited till morning, making sure we were all safe through the night, but most of the night he was looking at Kagome. Kirara and I decide to wait outside till everyone woke up. It wasn't long before we started on our trip and when we did, Kirara was walking right beside me the whole time. About halfway into the hour, we start talking and telling each other about our experiences with the different problems in our life. I noticed that all we got to do was talk but that wasn't a problem because that is all we could do with the others around.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone finally woke up and we started our trip. I walked with Shippo and about halfway he started talking to me. I noticed that all we do is talk, but there is not much we can really do besides that. I was starting to think Shippo was pretty cool to hang around. He never acted like Inuyasha; he was calm and never made a move toward me, even though it was mating season. I was pretty impressed. We talked more and then Kagome yelled, "I sense a sacred jewel shard!"<p>

"Where?" Inuyasha yelled, stopping abruptly and sniffing about.

"It's up a little more," Kagome said, so we went faster to get the jewel shard. We finally reached our destination, and there was Naraku.

Get this: Kirara and I were walking and talking and Kagome yelled, "Sacred jewel shard, that way!" and when we find it, guess who's there waiting for us: Naraku. Inuyasha got his sword and said, "You're _dead,_ Naraku!"

He started fighting Naraku, and then I saw the sorceress that turned Kirara into a human form. I ran after her with Kirara at my side, and we both attacked. The sorceress jumped away from our attack, so we went after her again. We chased after her into the forest and finally caught up to her. She was trapped between a rock and us, so there was no way she could get away. We moved closer to her and she looked around, trying to find an escape. Kirara said, "Why did you change me into this?"

The sorceress said, "A certain person wished for you to be like this."

Then she looked at me and said, "You wished for it and I grant every person's wish. 'Your wish is my command,'" she quoted. Kirara looked at me with a look in between sadness and shock.. That's when I knew she knew about the wish I made to turn her into a human.

* * *

><p>Shippo and I were running after the sorceress and we trapped her. She told me someone wished for me to be like this and I knew who. It was Shippo.<p>

She pointed at him and said "He wished for it!"

I was really sad so I ran off into the forest. When I looked back, Shippo was ten feet behind me.

* * *

><p>Kirara looked at me, then ran off. I felt really guilty so I followed her. I was going to apologize to her but she was at least ten feat ahead of me and she was a fast runner, so it was hard to keep up. I called her name, but she didn't pay attention; she just kept running.<p>

* * *

><p>I kept running, hearing Shippo's voice, but not stopping because I was to upset. When I risked a glance behind me, Shippo was even farther away then before. I kept running and finally hid in a tree.<p>

* * *

><p>Even as I chased her, she ran faster and faster, and soon I lost her. I kept calling her name but got no answer. Finally I gave up and sat down by the trunk of a tree. Sighing, I started yelling at myself for being so stupid.<p>

* * *

><p>I hid in a tree and heard Shippo call my name, but I didn't dare speak or make a move to him. That's when he sat by the trunk of the tree I was hiding in. He started yelling at himself and calling himself stupid. I started feeling sorry for him. I was to upset and mad but then I understood why. Shippo wanted someone to love him like Inuyasha loved Kagome, like Sango loved Miroku. I climbed down the tree and sat by him. He sat by me and said, "There you are! I'm so sorry, Kirara, please forgive me!"<p>

I saw he had tears running down his face.

"It's okay that you wished for me to be like this," I said, "being in human form was pretty fun and I could always turn into a demon cat whenever I want to." He smiled then gave me a hug. I wiped his tears with part of my kimono and looked into his lime green eyes and kissed him. He kissed me back, making me the happiest I'd ever been in my life.

* * *

><p>While I yelled at myself, Kirara climbed down from the tree I was sitting by and said she understood why I'd wished for her to change. I hugged her because I was happy she wasn't mad at me. She wiped my tears with her kimono and looked into my eyes and kissed me. I kissed her back. I soon found myself mated to the most gorgeous demon on the planet.<p>

**The End**


End file.
